Correspondance
by Black Symbelmyne
Summary: Harry Potter, 21 ans, vit seul avec ses remords et ses cauchemards, lorsqu'un matin, lui parvient une lettre pour le moins étrange...dont l'expéditeur n'est autre que son pire ennemi. slash HPDM, enjoyyy
1. Cher Harry

Bonjour mes chers lecteuuurs

Pendant que la réécriture d'EAFI traîne, je vous offre ma première fiction HP...pas vraiment besoin d'en dire plus sinon qu'il y aura sûrement du lemon. Alors âmes sensibles, on s'abstient d'accord ?

C'est un HP/DM on ne s'en lasse pas, ne ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

«_ Cher Harry _»?

Rien que ces deux premiers mots n'avaient aucun sens.

Cher Harry…quand on savait que la lettre venait de Draco Malfoy, il était dur de croire à leur sincérité. Ils sonnaient plus comme une insulte. Ils avaient peut-être été écrits à contrecoeur ? Sous la menace ? Harry ne comprenait pas.

_Cher Harry..._

_parce qu'il faut bien commencer ainsi._

C'est bien ce qu'il se disait. Mais pourquoi Malfoy lui écrivait-il donc ? D'accord, il devait se faire chier à mort dans sa prison, mais de là à écrire à son pire ennemi, celui-là même qui l'avait fait enfermer...celui-là même qui avait claqué la porte grillagée de la cellule noire, un rire dément menaçant de jaillir de sa bouche...un rire sans joie, qui voulait dire « tu m'as bien baisé, Malfoy, tu m'as fait perdre la moitié de ceux que j'aimais et l'autre moitié c'est ton maître où ton père qui s'en sont chargés, et maintenant je vais te laisser leur rendre des comptes dans tes cauchemards... »...un rire de blessé, de noyé...

La porte s'était refermée, Malfoy était allé s'asseoir, digne, au fond de sa cellule et Harry, au lieu de rire, était parti en courant, les joues ruisselantes de larmes au goût amer.

Depuis, il se disait que Malfoy pourrissait dans son cachot et que tout était pour le mieux. Il se rassurait en se disant que Malfoy devait au moins âtre aussi torturé que lui, à présent. Lui, personne ne l'avait mis en prison, mais il aurait peut être préféré.

Être en paix, n'avoir que les revenants pour l'importuner, rêvasser dans le noir, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne l'emmener dans un noir plus profond...dans l'oubli pur, l'extase...en fait, c'était peut-être ça le bonheur...

Il se répétait constamment de ne pas devenir fou. Mais, le soir, quand il se réveillait tremblant dans son lit, il se disait que peut-être ce serait mieux.

Voldemort, lui-même et sa cicatrice avaient été responsable de la perte de millions de sorciers et de moldus, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Et d'innombrables autres morts. La guerre avait dégénéré en guerre mondiale, aussi bien sorcière que moldue, et quand non pas une, ni deux, mais cinq bombes atomiques étaient tombées les unes après les autres, lancées pour certaines par Voldemort et pour d'autres par les gouvernements moldus, il avait bien failli se suicider s'il n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait empêcher ce carnage grotesque de continuer.

La Mort.

Sirius. Dumbledore. Snape. Blaise Zabini. Narcissa Malefoy. Fol-Oeil. Kingsley. Bellatrix Lestrange – il l'avait butée, cette conasse, et ça ne l'avait même pas réjoui...il avait juste regardé le sang sur ses mains d'un air horrifié, puis avait vomi tout ce qu'il pouvait – et son cher mari. Fleur. Remus. Peter Pettigrew – non, il ne restait plus un seul maraudeur – Evan Rosier. Luna. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Pansy Parkinson. McGonnagal. Regulus Alfard Black.

La Mort

Et tant d'autres...

tant d'autres...certains dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom...

_Cher Harry_

_Parce qu'il faut bien commencer ainsi..._

_Malgré le fait que tu ne m'ais sans doute pas encore pardonné pour tout le mal que j'ai fait – que je t'ais fait – je te demande de ne pas jeter ceci tout de suite._

_Je pense que tu es dans le même état que moi. Je pense – non, je suis sûr, que tu n'as personne à qui tu peux parler clairement...vraiment, de ce que cela fait d'avoir été la personne qui a tué ou provoqué la mort de tout ce monde..._

au moins, Malfoy ne l'épargnait pas. Mais il avait raison.

_Si ça se trouve, tu as même essayé ce que les moldus appellent des « psychologues », j'ai lu Freud une fois et j'avoue ne pas avoir compris grand chose, et, bien que je pense que cela puisse être utile à certaines personnes, cela ne l'a sûrement pas été pour toi._

Malfoy était voyant ? Et il lisait Freud en plus !

_Bref. Je pense qu'une correspondance entre nous deux pourrait nous être utile. Pour ne pas perdre la raison. J'ai commis des crimes impardonnables. Tu as provoqué des tas de morts sans le vouloir. Soyons donc les psychologues l'un de l'autre...personne ne nous connait mieux que notre pire ennemi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'attends ta réponse_

_Draco Malfoy_

Il se foutait de sa gueule. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que ça. Malfoy se foutait de sa gueule...

Il n'avait probablement que ça à foutre en prison.

Mais Harry n'avait pas grand chose à foutre de plus.

Il s'assit à son bureau et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

C'est court, mais j'espère que vous aimez. Si vous voulez la suite, dites-le en reviews !


	2. Spleen et Idéal

Deuxième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui écrit...j'espère que vous apprécierez

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans les yeux orageux de Draco Malfoy, un éclair luit pour un court instant.

Le gardien venait de lui apporter la réponse. Plus vite qu'il ne l'attendait.

Les doigts tremblants, il décacheta puis ouvrit l'enveloppe de parchemin. Draco sourit. L'encre verte lui rappelait Poudlard et les yeux de l'autre. Un peu de sa vie antérieure. Il supposait que Potter écrivait avec cette couleur depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Il devait aussi manger des glaces au citron souvent.

C'était peut-être bizarre de sourire en songeant à des glaces au citron ou à la couleur d'une encre quand on était l'un des plus grands meurtriers du siècle et qu'on parlait de la personne qui avait déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale, mais lorsqu'on a pour logis une cellule noire, pour repas de la nourriture magiquement dépourvue de saveur et pour toute disctraction les morts crachant leur mépris et leur haine au cours de nuits sans fin, on aime penser à des choses gaies, pour ne pas perdre tout à fait la tête.

_Malfoy, _

le sourire de Draco s'effaça. Potter ne perdrait donc jamais ses mauvaises manières.

_Ta lettre m'a surpris. Je me suis demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque canular ou d'une farce de mauvais goût..._

_Cependant, tu as sûrement raison. Oui. Il faut que tu aies raison. J'étais entrain de me demander comment j'arriverais à résister à cet état de spleen qui s'est emparé de moi, et l'écriture m'était passée par l'esprit. Une autobiographie aurait cependant été une insulte à l'humanité, un _Mein Kampf _ ignoble, dont je ne doute pas qu'il aurait fait la fortune des librairies. Je songeais à écrire des poèmes, mais l'idée me vint que je n'insulterais alors pas l'humanité mais mes auteurs préférés. Baudelaire, par exemple...as-tu lu Baudelaire, Draco ? _

_« Adorable Sorcière, aimez-vous les damnés ? »_

_Cela nous convient bien, non ? Ce vers est extrait du poème «_ l'Irréparable _». Je suppose que tu as lu _les Fleurs du Mal_, puisqu'apparemment les auteurs moldus ne te rebutent pas..._

_Mais je m'égare. Il semblerait que j'aie accepté ta proposition sans m'en rendre compte. Il est évident que cette lettre ne finira pas à la corbeille mais bel et bien dans tes mains. Pauvre feuille, elle qui était vierge, si pure et immaculée, elle se trouvera dans les quatre mains les plus couvertes de sang de la planète._

_Je ne sais pas très bien par quoi commencer...nous raconter à l'un l'autres nos vies serait, il me semble, superflu. Peut-être souhaite-tu entendre parler de l'évolution de la vie ici ? Pour ma part, j'aime à me dire que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ne se sont pas mariés, vivent relativement heureux compte tenu de ce qu'ils ont vécu et on déjà un enfant. Je préfère penser aux nouveaux nés qu'aux morts, mais alors je pense à tous ceux qui ne naîtront pas par ma faute, et quand je vois la petite Carmine, les larmes me montent aux yeux._

_Connais-tu l'histoire moldue, Draco ? As-tu entendu parler d'Hitler, de Staline, de Mao Tsetung, et autres noms sinistres ? _

_Le fait de me dire que je suis encore plus coupable qu'eux me donne la nausée. Il me faut parfois longtemps pour penser à autre chose, et parfois la seule solution pour échapper à cela en est une potion de sommeil._

_Ma maison est sans doute pire que ta cellule. La fonction d'un cachot est d'être vide et noir comme la pensée de celui qui l'habite. Mais ma pauvre maison, elle a connu la gaité, la haine, elle vibrait quand j'y suis entré la première fois, et elle qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, elle se retrouve dépouillée, vide et nue. Et c'est cette nudité que viennent parfois épier les yeux des journalistes...le petit Colin Crivey n'apprendra jamais l'empathie, il me harcèle. Ma porte reste fermée. Ils tournent tous dehors, en permanence. Je ne sors plus qu'en transplanant, et incognito. Sinon, c'est une tripotée de baguettes magiques avec un sort d'enregistrement qui se pointent sur moi. Même les moldus et leurs micros s'en mêlent. Et cela me donne encore plus envie de vomir. Dire qu'au bout de tout ce temps, ils ne se sont pas calmés..._

_Je viens de me rendre compte que je fais exactement ce que je m'étais juré de ne pas faire, à savoir t'importuner en racontant ma vie. Il vaut probablement mieux que j'achève cette lettre._

_Harry Potter._

Draco leva les yeux, inspira et relit.

Rien.

Pas une trace de haine, de dégoût, de mépris. Il avait vu juste. Harry était, comme lui, passé au stade où n'existait plus d'autre sentiment que le dégoût de soi-même. Où le désespoir était si profond qu'il ne poussait à plus rien d'autre qu'à l'apathie, dans l'attente calme d'une mort qui finirait bien par venir. Le spleen.

Oui. Draco avait lu Baudelaire. En version française, même. Il y avait tenu. Les poèmes traduits devaient être totalement dénaturés...

Le spleen se guérit par la recherche de l'Idéal.

Draco replia la lettre dans son enveloppe et se résigna à attendre l'arrivée du gardien pour avoir de quoi écrire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toujours un peu court...mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que le début. Une petite review m'aidera sans doute à faire plus long...


	3. Paradoxes

C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Ou plutôt une nouvelle lettre, la réponse de Draco.

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry Potter attendait que quelque d'autre qu'une mort subite lui arrive.

Il attendait une lettre qui n'arrivait pas.

Une semaine ! Ils n'avaient plus de hiboux, à Azkaban, où quoi ?

Harry cessa d'un coup de faire les cent pas. Il était stupide. Attendre une lettre de Draco...et puis quoi, encore ? Qui était-il pour croire que ça n'avait pas été un bête canular, et que la personne qui l'avait écrite n'était pas à présent morte de rire et se préparait à filer le scoop du mois - « le Survivant : remords et regrets confiés à son ennemi » - à la Gazette du sorcier ?

Il en était là de ses tergiversation lorsqu'il entendit un son familier.

Le bruit d'un bec heurtant le carreau.

S'empressant d'ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou noir de jais exténué qui portait son espoir, il le récompensa d'un peu d'eau et d'un morceau de viande pendant qu'il détachait la lettre de sa patte.

_Cher Harry_

_Je suis ravi que tu m'aie répondu. Tu peux être fier de toi, je n'avais pas employé le verbe « ravir » autrement que dans son sens négatif depuis bien longtemps..._

_Tu ne m'importunes absolument pas en racontant ta vie ou celle des autres. Au contraire. Lorsque j'ai l'occasion de voir autre chose que du noir, fut-ce sous mes paupières baissées, cela me réjouit et me fait oublier un peu qui je suis. Je suis vraiment, parfaitement, entièrement ravi – ah, qu'il est doux d'employer ce mot...je pourrais en écrire des lignes ! - pour Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs ils ont pris un très beau nom pour leur fille. Carmine vient de carmin, comme le rouge...j'imagine que c'est en rapport avec les cheveux de son père et le caractère de sa mère._

Harry relut le passage au style léger et volubile, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il en faut peu pour être heureux, en prison – il en savait quelque chose, dans sa petite cellule personnelle – mais Draco Malfoy, se réjouir pour Ron et Hermione ? En les appelant par leurs prénoms ?

Tuer des gens change-t-il seulement en mal, ou cela améliore-t-il également la personne ?

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer malgré lui en un fin sourire. Il le garda en poursuivant sa lecture.

_Par contre, mes jours à moi étant sans cesse les mêmes, je ne saurais te parler de moi. Je crois bien que j'ai perdu le sens de la chronologie – on ne parle même plus de notion du temps ! Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à faire comme les détenus normaux, à graver sur le mur de petites barres pour compter les jours...j'ai préféré me laisser engloutir par le noir velouté de ce cachot, comme en un cocon – un peu froid et humide, certes, mais on y est tranquille. Tranquille ne voulant pas dire serein et encore moins en paix avec soi-même, bien sûr. Mais au moins n'y a-t-il personne pour essayer de me réconforter ou de me vilipender... même pas de courrier, à part le tien. J'imagine que tu dois recevoir des tonnes de lettres, mon pauvre Harry. Comme je te plains. _

_Pour moi, cette absence de courrier ajoute au plaisir que j'ai de te lire. L'arrivée du gardien portant ta lettre est en passe de devenir un rite important dans la suite des micro-évènements réguliers de cette prison – comme l'heure où, si je me lève et regarde à travers les barreaux, j'ai la lune juste en face de moi; mais en plus important._

_Tu dois te dire que je fais une montagne de deux lettres...mais comme dit, il n'y a rien d'autre d'important ici. Tes lettres et la lune, c'est à présent tout ce qui compte pour moi..._

_Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je dépendrais d'une feuille de parchemin où s'étale à l'encre émeraude l'écriture de ma Némésis ! Harry... dans quel paradoxe la vie nous a-t-elle entraîné ? Plus j'y songe, plus je pense que tout, dans nos existences, n'a été que folie. Nous nous répétons que nous devons conserver la raison, mais peut-être sommes nous déjà fous ? Je ne sais..._

_Peut-être que toi, tu le sais ? J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais un visage empreint de sagesse, n'en déplaise celles qui, à Poudlard, parlaient de ton air sauvage que te donnaient tes cheveux en bataille et tes yeux de chat. Un regard de sage, oui...profond et digne derrière son ardeur apparente. Alors peut-être détiens-tu les réponses à mes questions ?_

_Dans ce cas, réponds-y promptement._

_Draco Malfoy._

Non. Harry n'en savait rien. Pour lui, ç'avait toujours été Draco, le Sage au regard impénétrable, celui qui avait trouvé la sérénité suprême. Il l'avait envié, jalousé pour cela. C'était lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce fait qu'il s'était avoué que l'inimitié – que la haine – que Draco et lui se vouaient n'était en fait qu'un vaste réseau de jalousie et de griefs.

Peut-être était-il temps de sauver enfin deux vies sans en sacrifier le double.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eeeeet voilà j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Merci encore, infiniment, à celles (je pense, en majorité) qui m'ont reviewé. Merci beaucoup également à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur alert list ou leur favoris, je vous fais de gros bisoux à tous et je vous adoreuh !


	4. Noir et Blanc

Enfin me direz-vous ! Hélas, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de boulot en ce moment...donc les lettres de nos deux âmes en peine s'espacent un peu. Je vous fais quand même de gros bisous à tous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture n.n

* * *

_Cher Draco_

Le Draco en question, destinataire de la lettre, retint son souffle. On était passé de « Malfoy » à « cher Draco »... en une seule lettre ! Alors sa psychothérapie marchait ? Enfin...elle avait en tout cas un effet sur les formules de politesses utilisées par Potter.

_Tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de distractions que toi, en fait...le ballet des astres est également devenu mon spectacle préféré. D'ailleurs, j'ai noté un détail amusant : les hiboux d'Azkaban sont aussi noirs que ma chouette est blanche. Le rythme de notre correspondance en devient une succession nouvelle, aléatoire et aviforme de jours et de nuits... noir, blanc, la vie se base-t-elle toujours sur ces deux valeurs ? J'aspire pour ma part à quelque chose de plus coloré..._

_Mais de noir et blanc, depuis que tu m'écris, le monde commence à tirer vers le gris-bleu. Peut-être ta psychothérapie marche-t-elle vraiment ? Ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'une illusion..je ne sais, mais je t'en prie, si c'est un songe, alors ne me réveille pas, Draco...ne me réveille surtout pas, ne me pince même pas..._

Draco était trop troublé pour que l'idée même lui vienne d'interrompre leur correspondance.

« Dors, Harry...dors en paix, et je te bercerai plutôt que de te réveiller...mais alors partage-moi tes songes lorsque tu émergeras », pensa le détenu. Il sourit en voyant les écrits de Potter faire écho à ses propres pensées. Oui. Ça marchait, pour eux deux. Ils commençaient à aller mieux.

_Ta joie à l'annonce de la naissance de Carmine m'a surpris. Alors, tu ne veux vraiment plus aucun lien avec le Draco Malfoy d'avant ? Tu veux repartir sur de nouvelles bases, sans préjugés, non ? En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai compris...Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, on va le faire à deux... tu me présenteras du monde, quand tu seras sorti, d'accord ? _

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça. « Tu as de l'espoir, Harry, se dit-il en lui-même. Te présenter du monde quand je serais sorti...mais est-ce que je vais un jour sortir, moi ? Et quand bien même cela arriverait, ils seront tous morts, ou en prison, ou introuvables... » le jeune homme soupira et reprit sa lecture.

_Oh, peut-être que je suis trop naïf, après tout. En tout cas, tu ne m'as plus l'air bien dangereux, comme dragon... pour une fois, si ta thérapie s'avère vraiment faire effet, je vais peut-être faire usage de mes relations. Au moins une bonne action dans ma vie, j'aurais fait revoir la lumière du jour à quelqu'un...c'est le moins que je puisse faire après avoir plongé la moitié de l'humanité dans les ténèbres. (Ca y est. On est reparti sur le manichéisme noir/blanc...j'ai une âme de peintre, je crois. Je fais du clair-obscur naturellement.)_

Draco pouffa. Harry Potter, névrosé dépressif, lui envoyait des lettres dans lesquelles il faisait...de l'humour ! Noir, certes, (décidément...) mais de l'humour tout de même !

_Pour ce qui est de tes questions...Draco Malfoy ! Etes-vous entrain de me dire que votre air souverain et impassible n'était rien d'autre que du bluff ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! Moi qui pensais que tu devais avoir atteint l'illumination ou quelque chose du genre...eh bien tant pis. Je me passerai de tes lumières et comme je n'ai pas plus la science infuse que toi l'Eveil, il te faudra faire de même. On peut toujours chercher ensemble, si tu veux...mais les paradoxes, c'est monnaie courante. Pourquoi, par exemple, s'obstine-t-on à m'appeler « Le Sauveur » alors que tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est de ma faute ? C'est vrai, quoi, si je n'avais pas « survécu », tout le monde serait tranquille à l'heure qu'il est._

_Bon, sauf Neville peut-être._

_Je me rends compte que je n'arrête pas de faire des espèces de blagues aussi vaseuses qu'ignoblement déplacées. Bah, je suis incapable de mieux, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri, même si ça n'est que du rire jaune...(MON DIEU ! UNE COULEUR ! Draco nous allons guérir, c'est certain. On peut faire plein de trucs avec rien que du jaune.)_

Cette fois ci l'ex-serpentard rit franchement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, là, Potter ? Il avait l'impression de se retrouver au collège...

_C'est vrai, je te jure Malefoy, j'ai entendu parler d'une recette qui n'utilisait que du jaune d'oeuf ! par exemple...euh...le jaune c'est euh...la couleur du soleil et euh...celle de tes cheveux aussi...moui enfin ça n'est pas le meilleur exemple parce que les tiens ils sont presque blancs et...tiens tiens encore du noir et blanc! Si on met nos têtes côte à côte Draco, ça fait un yin yang..._

Potter avait un style extrêmement particulier. Très spontané. Il était doué pour écrire, avec son mélange de dynamisme presque enfantin (une grande nouveauté, ça faisait rétro-poudlardien presque) et son amertume sous-jacente...

_Je viens de me relire et je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment écrit n'importe quoi. Tu dois te dire que je suis vraiment devenu fou cette fois-ci ! Mais non Draco, sincèrement, ta lettre m'a retenu juste au bord du gouffre. Je crois bien d'ailleurs que si elle était arrivée un jour plus tard, c'aurait été un jour de trop. Le hibou m'aurait sûrement trouvé baignant dans mon sang ou entrain de faire une overdose d'un truc quelconque...je ne sais pas encore si je dois te remercier, en tout cas je crois bien que je te dois la vie...bravo pour ton idée lumineuse de correspondance !_

Mais, mon petit Harry...moi, si j'ai écrit cette lettre, c'est parce que j'ai failli tomber...ça m'a servi de garde-fou, de t'écrire...

_Réponds moi vite..._

_Harry_

Mais tout de suite, mon cher !

* * *

Voilà Voilà n.n à bientôt pour la réponse de Draco ! En attendant, review please ! 


End file.
